


Give the Devil Her Due

by Sour_Idealist



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: (Because There's Some Grey Areas), F/F, Ficlet, M/M, Major True Ending Spoilers, Warnings in author's note, post true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: A quick glimpse at the three of them in the aftermath of the true ending. No further elaboration is possible without spoiling the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puella_nerdii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_nerdii/gifts).



> Happy 2017, puella_nerdii! We Know the Devil was a Christmas gift for me this year, so of course, I discovered all of the characters exactly too late for Yuletide. I just hope you're still interested in January - I don't know if this is what you had in mind by xeno femslash, but I hope it's pleasing.
> 
> This fic is tagged 'Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings' because it contains implicit sexual contact between characters of nonspecific teenage age. Also because I wasn't sure whether to count ascending to a higher plane of existence as dying or not.

We do reshape our bodies a little again, now we are the devil. We’re used to having two hands, two legs, two eyes. Sometimes that’s easier, and we can always come back to our shape together.

Neptune looks the most like her old self, when she takes a human shape. No one sees her to hate her or call her sexy or want her like she doesn’t want them. Everyone already has her, and she has us. The sunlight flows through her because she is made of water.

Jupiter makes herself a new body every time she takes a form. Some days her hair is shaved to her head and some days it falls to the backs of her knees. Some days she is voluptuous and some she is stick-thin and some she is in-between. None of her new mouths smile as often as her old mouths used to, but her new hands are still and easy, and all her new throats sing.

Venus chose a new shape the first new morning. Her wrists are slim like Jupiter’s were and her hair is long like Neptune’s was and she chose to keep her eyes the way they were. The rest of her glows devil-bright and alone of us she decides not to be naked; skirts made of sunlight fall around her waist.

Venus uses her mouth to kiss the foreheads of Group South, who came so close so close so close to letting the devil in like us, who are so so grateful now that we did what they could not. Venus forgives them for the devil, and forgives them for herself. They are here now. It’s all okay.

Neptune and Jupiter go down to the edge of the water where the storms roll in and toss the waves of the lake, and there we make ourselves mouths and throats and breasts and thighs and hearts to kiss each other without fear. Venus is not left out. Venus loves us both. Sometimes Venus is singing her own song but sometimes she comes down to the water with us and wrings joy out of her new flesh. Sometimes Venus takes Jupiter up to the shadows in the woods and they hold each other under the dark. Sometimes Neptune takes Venus down to the bottom of the lake so Venus can illuminate all the healing devil sickness that Neptune pours down there.

Group South can see us do it and Group West can hear us talk and they do not stare or look away, like the three girls in Group Southeast take the devil to their beds and no one laughs. We all take joy like this in ourselves now that we are the devil.


End file.
